User blog:TheElectraFroot/Just Dance: The Crime
I actually got inspirations by MistyMelissa to do a bit of a Just Dance crime script. I'm not the best at scripts, so if you end up cringing then congratulations. You have been cautioned. Scene 1 (Primadonna is a princess who owns a group of people: a housemaid who also serves as a medical nurse, a cleaner who wishes to be a knight, a baggage claimer who serves as a chaffeur, etc. Primadonna wakes up in a silk bed and frowns immediately.) Primadonna: TOXIC, WHERE IS MY FRESH ORANGE JUICE?! (Toxic enters in a bit of a rush) Toxic: Here. I added something so you lose weight. (Primadonna smiles and takes the glass, but frowns) Primadonna: NARCO, CLEAN UP THIS MESS OVER THERE AND DRENCH THAT CORNER WITH SOME OF MY WINE! (Narco enters) Narco: Stand back. (He ends up wasting half the bottle and dries it up) Primadonna: There you go. You two may leave. I must pick out my outfit and consult with my counselor. (They exit as Primadonna pulls up Skype and calls So Glamorous) Primadonna: Hey, Amiga! SG: Bonjour from Paris. Primadonna: I need your help picking out an outfit. I'm going to a fancy bar and I want to look more glamorous than I already do. (She holds up three outfits that look the exact same. SG points to the one given by Mad Love P2. Primadonna smiles and closes the laptop) Meanwhile, outside Primadonna's mansion where Narco and Hot n Cold are working on the 65th floor's windows. HNC: How's that window coming along? (Narco opens his mouth to responsible but almost trips. After the shock, he responds) Narco: I'm about done. HNC: You sure? Narco: Yeah. With Primadonna's commands. HNC: Really??? How bad is she? (Beneath her, two male voices and a female voice come) Male: I shouldn't be wearing a mask to do this. Male 2: I keep my headphones to block her crap out. Female: You know something's wrong when you're about to risk your life on the 64th floor. I almost ripped my fake nail off! Narco: Wait, OMG P1??? I thought you quit. OMG P1: I can't. Apparently I haven't served my time. My cousins are here too. DDT P3: If I had a dollar for each excuse she gave me, I would be able to bail out my friends in prison. (Fancy P3 steps away from him) Fancy: wait what?! HNC: You know, I don't like her either. She's a bi- (Just then, Primadonna opens the window Narco is working on. The glass smacks him.) Primadonna: TIME'S UP! (Everyone climbs in. Meanwhile, noon.) Primadonna: I'm starving. (Toxic, Miss Understood, Fame, and Pump It enter) Miss Understood: Tea? (Primadonna snatches the tea from her and pours it herself. When she's done she thrusts the pot towards her and spits out the tea.) Primadonna: THIS TASTES LIKE SPOILED COLA. ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! Miss Understood: N-no... (Primadonna spills the tea on MU and sends her weeping. Fame wants to say something but doesn't. Pump It runs after MU) (Time passes. Mad Love P1 is taking a nap. Both I Gotta Feeling Alt. kids are messing with ML P1's makeup. Run The Show P2 is running an exercise show. A few hours later...) Primadonna: Okay peasants. (MU grimaces) Primadonna: I am going to a party. You are only allowed to stand around and be peasants. Understand? Toxic: Shouldn't we be able to do other things? Primadonna (in a mimicking voice): "Shouldn't we be able to do other things?" If I did that, there wouldn't be any drama here. What fun is that? Now, another thing is that I left money in the- (Suddenly the lights turn off. Everyone lets out a startled gasp.) Fame: What in the bloody Mary is going on? Toxic: Oh my gosh, I'm so scared!!! Somebody hold me! (She grabs onto OMG P1) OMG P1: WHO THE HELL IS THAT? (Toxic hurriedly releases him) Narco: Is everyone okay? Fame: I think we're good. Everyone? (All of the dancers nod and grin as they acknowledge their presences. Just then we hear screaming and ominous noises. Hot n Cold screams) HnC: I GOT SOMETHING ON ME!!! (Everyone speaks at the same time) MU: Are you okay?! OMG P1: Gasoline?! DDT P3: Don't be stupid, it's not gasoline. Fancy P3: Guys! Our knight in... Narco: Colorful cloth. Fancy P3: Colorful cloth is here to help you. Narco: Yes, and no matter what happens- (The lights turn on as Narco is speaking. For about a second everyone is normal, but they start looking disgusted and terrified) Narco: Nobody will get hurt for my name isn't Narco. So relax and enjoy yourselves until we can figure this out. (He notices the frightened looks) Narco: Why are you guys looking frightened? (They point behind him. Narco turns to see Primadonna, covered in blood that goes far enough to reach Fame. Her face is pale and her expression resembles that of a deer in headlights. There are more details than what is described, but surely you do not want an uncomfortable slumber, so I will spare you of such description. Narco turns around again) MU: P-permission to panic granted? (Narco nods as he shakes a little. Everyone shrieks.) OMG P1: SOMEONE CALL 911! Fancy P3: How are we going to do this when she's already dead?! Toxic: GUYS I'M SO SCARED!!! (Finesse P3 and Havana hear the commotion and break through the door) FP3: Okay, everyone calm down. (Everyone keeps screaming) Havana: She said calm down! (Everyone keeps screaming) FP3: GUYS!!! (Everyone stops screaming except Hot N Cold. Finesse, already annoyed by the commotion that urged her to break into a mansion, goes over to Hot N Cold and quickly slaps her) HNC: Ow. Havana: We heard the noise. What's up? Toxic: Well, Primadonna was murdered. Finesse: F*** me gently with a lunch box. OMG P1: Now we don't know what to do. Havana: Mmhmm... MU: Do you know a detective? Havana: Well, I do know one, but he's crazy. Luckily, he has a partner, also known as his daughter, also known as my cousin. Narco: Oh my God, thank you! Now, who is it? (Havana gives him the number and he dials it. Not long after the other line comes alive) Voice: You've reached Master Blaster Detective Society, WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Narco: Is this Master Blaster P2? MB: Yeah. Is this that crazy hot chick in the red jumpsuit that escaped prison? Narco: No, this is Narco. MB: Marco? Narco: No, Narco. N-A-R-C-O. MB: Alright, Narco Polo. Narco: oh my gosh. MB: What's your emergency? Narco: We had a murder at Primadonna''s mansion (censored address). Please hurry, we need this complete-) (The line goes dead) Narco: Hello? (The door kicks open and reveals Master Blaster P2 with a chainsaw. Everyone shrieks as Finesse goes over with a pan and knocks him out. Sayonara enters.) Sayonara: Oh my God, please forgive me. My dad is crazy. Narco: I'm so sorry for you. Sayonara: Thanks. Now, where's the girl? (OMG P1 points to Primadonna. Sayonara goes to examine it.) Sayonara: Jeez. Category:Blog posts